AIM with The Cullens
by JellyJules
Summary: I know every1 does this but I like it. ALL HUMAN! RATED T bcuz I AM PARANOID! I suck @ summaries. Mostly B/Ed. R/Em. J/A Ch./R Ca./Es Has family issues and skool issues too! Enjoy!
1. Renee's name doesn't show

**This is a new story I am writing! I hope you like it. I know SO many ppl already do this but I like it! BTW LiveAndDon'tForgetIt tell me if you want to be the BETA READER for this story. FAnFiction is being stupid and won't show Renee. I will try and fix it for next chapter. FYI Renee is she is the one that shows -.**

**Bella-ClumsyChick**

**Edward-Hottie**

**Alice-ShoppingChick**

**Jasper-EmoJasper**

**Emmett-TheWrestler**

**Esme-MissMom**

**Carlisle-DocDaddy**

**Charlie-ChiefDaddio**

**FYI ALL HUMAN!**

**________________________________________________________________________I don't own Twilight____________________________________________________________________________**

**ClumsyChick, Hottie is on**

**ClumsyChick: Hey babe.**

**Hottie: Hey.**

**ClumsyChick-I hurt!**

**ChiefDaddio comes on**

**ClumsyChick-Hey DAD!**

**Hottie-Hi Mr. Swan!**

**ChiefDaddio-I told u Edward to call me Charlie.**

**Hottie-Yes Charlie**

**comes on**

**ClumsyChick-Hi MOM!**

**-Hi Bella! How was school? Hello Edward.**

**Hottie- Hello Renee. **

**ClumsyChick-School? Let's not talk about it.*looks down and wipes tear from face***

**Hottie-Bella, I thought u were over that?**

**-Edward? What happened to Bella?**

**CheifDaddio-I am leaving. I can't deal with it! I am going to my Dad's house. Love ya Bells. U 2 Renee. Bye Edward.**

**CheifDaddio has left**

**Hottie-Well,there r rumors going around skool and.... they r kinda really BAD lies.**

**ClumsyChick- Edward..... can u come over? Miss. Stewart didn't give me the homework for Social that ok Mom?**

**-Yes BUT u have to tell me the rumors NOW!**

**Hottie-Ok**

**ClumsyChick-OK. Edward u tell her.**

**Hottie- The rumors r that Nick broke up with Bella, when Bella actually broke up with Nick 2. Mike Newton started that one. Jessica is harassing Bella bcuz she told Mike that he was ugly and a jerk.**

**ClumsyChick-Thanks Edward.**

**-Ok. Edward u can come ova now.**

**has left**

**Hottie-B ova in 10. Luv ya!**

**Hottie has left. **


	2. Author's Note

**I have a writer's block so this is ALL I could come up with! PLEASE help me! Give me IDEAS! I will credit! I know u all probably hate me right now but sorry! I need a beta reader for this story so! LiveAndDontRegret contact me if u wanna beta this to.**


	3. HELP! Writer's BlockAkward AIM

**This idea is from XxJessica CullenxX. Enjoy! SM owns Twilight!!**

**Names~**

**Bella-Bells**

**Edward-EddieBoy**

**Alice-Ali**

**Jasper-Emo**

**Carlisle-DoctorDaddy**

**Esme-Mommy**

**Charlie-ChefDadd**

**Renee-Momm**

**Rosalie-Shop**

**Emmett-FootballDude**

Bells and EddieBoy are on

Bells-Yo my homie!

EddieBoy-Love?

Bells-Yea?

EddieBoy-WTH?

Bells-Me b kool!

EddieBoy-?

Bells- WTH? U r nutz.

EddieBoy logs off.

**Sorry XxJessica CullenxX that is ALL I could come up with. Suggestions???????? Review and u get a shout out!!!**


	4. Bella on Charlie's comp

**Hey! I finally came up with a idea!!!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!! Need a beta reader. LiveAndDontRegretIt if you wanna be my Beta reader, please contact me. I don't own Twilight. I own my haircut I got today, which I am totally LOVING!!!!!!**

**Names!**

**Bella-Bells**

**Edward-Edward**

**Alice-Ali**

**Jasper-Jazz**

**Carlisle-Carlisle**

**Esme-Esme**

**Charlie-Charlie**

**Renee-Renee**

**Rosalie-Rose**

**Emmett-Emmet **

Bells and Edward are on

Bells-My computer isn't working.

Edward-How r u on love?

Bells-My dad's

Edward-oh.

Bells logged off

Ali is on

Ali-Hey big bro! Dinner is ready!

Ali and Edward log off

**I know I am making short chapters but my comp is kinda hating me right now. I also need ideas!!!!! **


	5. COFFEE! and Pacts!

**I got the idea from there r voices in my head. I do not own Twilight. Thank u there r voices in my head for being my beta reader. **

Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward have logged on

Bella-HEY YALL!!!!!!!!!!

Edward-Love?

Alice-I wanna c over the hedge!!!

Jasper-k?

Edward- r u ok?

Alice- bella wanna do it the fun way

Bella-uh uh

Alice-we

Bella-had

Alice-coffee

Bella-and

Alice-now

Bella-we

Alice-r

Bella-hyper!!!!!!!!!

Alice-YEAH HYPERNESS!!!!!!  
Bella-ditto

Jasper-Let's neva give the coffee,sugar, or cafine again!

Edward-r u making a pact?

Alice-wats a pact?

Bella-yes what is it?

Jasper-sumthin u plan to do or never do

Edward-yes u r right Jasper

Alice-yea my babe is right

Edward-so is that a yes

Jasper-oh HALE yes!

Edward and Jasper have logged off

Bella-ya wanna go shopping

Alice-u wanna! HALE YES!

Bella-where

Alice-aero, ae, kohl's, sephora

Bella-ok lets go!

Bella-old navy and barnes and nobles

Alice-sure!

Bella-YEA!!!!!!!!

Alice-who's house and when

Bella-ur house, 5 minutes and my car

Alice-ok

Bella-ok

Bella and Alice have logged off


	6. AUTHOR NOTE IMPORTANT!

**Ok so ppl can't write chat stories. Why idk.**

**I will NOT! delete this story; I am ENDING IT!!**

**~RoseBud024~**


	7. The Zoo!

**There r voices in my head and I decided on an idea for this story so last chapter for ever on this story. Check out my other stories then!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Everyone has entered chat room!

Bella: We r goin 2 da Zoo!!!! J

Edward: Love calm down.

Jasper: Bella

~*Bella has stopped jumping around*~

Edward: Better!

Alice: Everyone's outfit is in their room!

Everyone has left chat room.


End file.
